deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero VS Meta Knight
Zero vs. Meta Knight is a What-if Episode of Death Battle. Description Kirby VS Mega Man! Two mysterious warrior swordsmen clash blades to discover he reigns supreme! Will Zero send the masked warrior mentor of Kirby back to the stars, or will he really just be a zero? Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Knight: Today, we will be pitting two of video games' greatest swordsmen against each other to who is the better mysterious warrior of the blade. Blaze: They also just so happen to be pretty damn badass. Meta Knight, the masked Star Warrior. Knight: And Zero, the Maverick Hunter. I'm Knight and he's Blaze and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Zero Zero: No, this isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on! What... WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOR?! Meta Knight Meta Knight: Comes back when you can put up a fight. DEATH BATTLE! Knight: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all! Blaze: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Chesknight Dreamland Sunset It had been quite a pleasant day in the kingdom of Dreamland. It had been cloudless the whole day, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and all residents of the kingdom were simply enjoying themselves. Far above the clouds however, flew the mighty Halberd. Its destination? Unknown. Its purpose? Unknown. For today, it was merely flying around the kingdom. Suddenly, a red light which appeared like a laser shot down from the sky, and landed on the Halberd's deck. Upon landing on the ground, the red light began to materialize and take shape. From it came a robot sporting a red, white and black colour scheme, with reinforced square shoulder plates, arm guards and legs joints. Yet its face resembled that of a human male's, and if one didn't know any better they might very well think they were human. The robot also wore a red and white helmet, and from the back of it sprouted a large flowing ponytail. The famous Maverick Hunter Zero had made it to the Halberd. A multitude of enemies soon started coming towards Zero, whom he soon began to fight off. Doctor Wily's final creation quickly got to work taking them all down, slashing at Trident and Javelin Knights with the Z-Saber, and blasting away Axe and Mace Knights with his Z-Buster. He managed to take them down expertly and without a single hit, yet more seemed to be on their way. Zero grinned at them and quickly dashed over to his new hoard of challengers. Little did he know that someone was watching over him at that moment... Up in the Halberd's command deck, the captain of the flying death machine had been looking down on this robotic fighter. The pilot was a small, round, dark-blue creature, yet it wore a silver mask that covered practically all of what would be its face, however it did have a small opening for it to see, revealing its yellow eyes. It also wore a dark blue cape, which it was currently wrapping around itself. This being was the Star Warrior, Meta Knight. Meta Knight continued watching this mysterious robot, and was impressed by how quickly it was dispatching of his troops. Perhaps... He had finally found one... A worthy challenger... Back down on the front of the Halberd, Zero had just finished off the newest batch of minions without breaking a sweat. And not just because he's a robot. Soon however, he would be receiving a greater challenge. As he began walking down the front of the ship, a dark blue twirl had appeared in front of him. It eventually stopped, and from it came Meta Knight, wielding the blade Galaxia. The Star Warrior pointed it at Zero and said two simple words. Meta Knight: Fight me. Zero stared at Meta Knight for a moment with wide eyes (this thing was challenging him to a fight?), but soon pulled back into a combat pose. This thing was gonna regret picking a battle with him. The stage was set. Two of the most powerful warriors in their respective universes. One a robot, one an alien, but both are masters of the blade. Meta Knight: I have longed for a worthy challenger to battle with me. Might you finally be the one? Zero: Stop lecturing and show me what you got! This was gonna be a match to remember. FIGHT! Results Polls Who would you be rooting for? Zero Meta Knight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Chesknight